This invention is directed to an impact tool cartridge for use by telecommunication personnel for the insertion of conductor wires into terminal blocks. In particular, the invention is directed to a self-contained cartridge having seating and cutting blades which can be installed in a conventional or ergonomic tool handle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a blade assembly having a seating blade and a cutting blade and to an impact tool cartridge which sequentially actuates the seating blade and then the cutting blade upon a continuous application of pressure to the impact tool by a user pushing it against a terminal block.
An object of this invention is an impact tool cartridge having a blade assembly which seats and terminates a wire in a single continuous application of force by the user against the wire and the terminal block.
Another object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge having a blade assembly in which the cutting blade is formed separately from the seating blade to allow all of the impact energy to be transmitted directly to the cutting blade of the blade assembly.
An additional object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge having a wire seating blade and a wire cutting blade which are spring biased into sliding engagement with each other in a direction longitudinal of the cartridge until the cutting blade is impelled in a wire cutting direction by the release of energy in a charged spring.
Yet another object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge in which the wire seating blade is retracted during the final application of force to the impact tool to allow the cutting blade to engage and cut the wire.
Still another object of this invention is a blade assembly of a seating blade and a cutting blade which are held in closely engaging contact during actuation of the cutting blade.
A further object of this invention is an impact tool cartridge adaptable to 66-type or 110-type blades.